The Finale
'The Finale' is the fourth episode of 'Lego App Man' and is the final episode of Season 1. It was released on YouTube on April the 14th, 2017. Synopsis Bufferman has finally tracked down the location of Adam Monk, and is now a greater threat to him than ever before. Adam, along with Andrew and a whole new group of allies, have to struggle to remain one step ahead of him and his minions. Plot John Herman is in a coma in hospital. The doctor informs Chris Taylor that after being injected with insulin, by the assassin Dennis Daniels, he suffered a hypoglycemic attack, and was taken to hospital. He is currently in a coma, from the extremely low blood sugar and it may take a while for him to wake up. Meanwhile at the hotel, Adam explains to Andrew that he quit his job, after discovering the terrible crimes John Herman had committed. He says that after they have taken down Bufferman, their top priority will be to expose John Herman. It is then that Adam receives a phone call from an unknown number. He answers it and finds Bufferman on the other side. Bufferman tells Adam that he hacked into Amy Swanson's phone and found him on the contacts list. Using his computer, he was able to track down the exact location of his phone and has just sent the Glitchers to come after him and Andrew. Once the phone call ends, Adam tells Andrew that they have to leave immediately. Unsure what to do, they leave the hotel and run as fast as they can. Suddenly, a motorbike comes towards them and starts shooting. They keep running, until a van appears in their way. A laser gun appears from the side of the van and fires at the Glitcher, taking him down. A man, wearing all blue, tells Adam and Andrew to go inside the van. As they enter, they are met by a woman by the name of Olivia Anderson. She informs them that they are a top secret agency by the name of the D.C.I (or Department of Cyber Intelligence). They have been spying on the Glitchers and want to take them down. Two more Glitchers start chasing the van, as they start to move again. One of them is shot by one of the guns attached to the van, whilst the other is able to dodge the approaching fire and jump on top of the van. Adam puts on his costume and faces the Glitcher. They have a quick fight, but App Man wins, throwing the Glitcher off the van. Bufferman then assigns two drones to chase after App Man and attack him, but App Man quickly destroys them. After all this commotion, police chase after the van. Anderson orders the van driver to activate 'flight mode'. Suddenly, the van is elevated up into the air and vanishes off into the horizon. Losing sight of App Man, Bufferman decides to track down Amy's location and assigns his men to capture her. Adam, Andrew and the others arrive at an island, off the coast of Blockam, to the D.C.I Headquarters. They are met by the agency's director Theodore Byrd, who asks for Adam and Andrew's co-operation in helping take down the Glitchers, which they except. Meanwhile, the Glitchers follow Amy down a quiet street, as she walks back home from work. The Glitchers, in disguise, surround her in both directions. As one of them is about to blast her with a stun gun, Amy kicks him, and tries to run away. She runs down an alleyway, only to be met by Bufferman, who uses his stun gun to blast her. Once they take her to the Liar, Bufferman phones Adam once again and tells him that he has kidnapped Amy. He promises to let her go, unharmed on one condition - that Adam hand himself in. Andrew and Agent Anderson persuade him not to, as they start to come up with a plan to free Amy unharmed, and raid Bufferman's mansion. Andrew, from his experience as a Glitcher, has access to the Glitcher surveillance system, and can temporarily shut it down for a few minutes, giving the agents enough time to sneak into the mansion undetected. Within a couple of hours, they come up with a full plan and head off to their location. They land in the forest, a couple of hundred yards from the mansion. Andrew hacks into the Glitcher surveillance system, as Anderson and another one of her agents heads over to the outside wall of the mansion grounds. They quickly shoot down the two Glitchers, guarding outside the mansion and climb over the wall. Andrew goes through each step with them, over an earpiece. They put on the Glitchers' uniforms, as Andrew tells them the access code to open the front door. They type in the code and help themselves in. They type in the same code again to activate the elevator, which takes them down to the Glitcher headquarters. Cast Internal Links https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AXFBXlH627U http://www.bricksinmotion.com/films/view/8296/[[Category:Episodes]] Category:Season 1 Episodes